This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A seat belt apparatus for a vehicle prevents secondary impact caused by the collision between the body of an occupant or a steering wheel and an instrument panel of the vehicle upon vehicle collision by supporting the body of the occupant using a seat belt.
In general, in the seat belt of the seat belt apparatus for the vehicle, a lower end portion is supported on a vehicle body by a lap anchor, and a middle portion thereof passes through an anchor metal plate (called “D-ring”).
The seat belt prevents the occupant from being inclined in a forward direction of the vehicle. Actually, upon vehicle collision, after the body of the occupant is inclined in the forward direction of the vehicle, the body of the occupant returns to the original position thereof by the seat belt. In this case, the occupant moves left or right when the body of the occupant returns to the original position thereof, so that the head of the occupant collides with an anchor cover and is impacted. Accordingly, the head of the occupant may be injured.
In order to reduce the impact applied to the head of the occupant as described above, various trials, such as the installation of an impact absorbing rib in an anchor cover, have been performed.